This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a phase 1 study using the combination E7289 (halinchrondrin) with cisplatin. The study will estimate the MTD of this combination. Safety and toxicity of the combination will be assessed. Pharmacokinetics will be performed on cycle 1, day 15. Paraffin embedded archival tumor will be submitted to study gene expression.